The Little Hero AU Shorts
by UnpredictableTraveler
Summary: If a child can bleed, a child can cut. If a child can be afraid of monsters, a child can become a monster. If a child can cry, a child can cause tears. If a child is alone, a family will be found. These are a collection of Marvel AU shorts inspired by the Tumblr based artist; PixlezQ, who draws Marvel Universe heroes as children and young adults. Rating will be subject to change.
1. Intro

UnpredictableTraveler here. I absolutely _**adore**_ the AU Tumblr Art/Ask blog; The Little Hero by PixlezQ. When God created this adorable gumdrop he "accidentally", dropped a bottle of **pure epic art skillz and love for all types of people** into Q and it's beautiful. The blog is about the lives of the Marvel heroes (and more), as children, centered around Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. Again, the blog is a dream to read and follow and the day I found it was one of the brightest days of my life.

Q has a lot more fanart for different fandoms, but I'm just focusing on the Marvel babes.

My fanfics is just what all fanfics are; a way to imagine and re-imagine more than what we see. It's what we feel when we find a connection within a novel, a comic, an actor or a life hero.

Basically, I'll be taking the anon asks and fan art and adding more _sparkles_ to it (not that they're aren't enough already).

So... yep. That's pretty mich it. I'm really busy, but I love to dream. Now I'm putting up my dreams for all to see.

Remember: This is a fanfic of a fanart, so by the sacred laws of fan art/stories (lol...what laws?) It's tots okay for me to have whatever otps and sexualities I want. Not try'in to sound harsh, I just don't want anyone getting offended if they don't like my pairings. (Not that I would majorly care... it's a fanfic)

 **~See ya soon, honeycombs!~**

 **-UT**


	2. TLHS: Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Just saw Q's latest drawn response (I call them mini-comic strips to whatever the ask was). Let's just say that it hit me so hard in the feels, I wanted to cry for them. So...yep. Here's the first chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to try and go in consecutive order of events or not, but I'm just going with the flow.**

 **A/N: If you've already read chp. 1, then this is gonna look a bit confusing. I'm still trying to find my groove and I remade the chapter, making it longer by combining all the Sleepless Nights shorts into one.**

**UT**

 **Sleepless Nights - Tony**

 _Water was coming up his nose. Clogging his ears and burning his lungs. No matter how much he kicked and thrashed, the water kept coming. The water kept burning. Everything was getting darker and he wished he never came to this god-forsaken country. Hell, he wished a lot of things._

_His lungs were bursting and everything was starting to numb. He couldn't breathe._

_He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe._

 **Please breathe, sir.**

Tony awoke with a muffled scream as if he were still under water. His arc reactor buzzed loudly in reaction to his erratic heartbeats.

 **Please breathe, sir.**

J.A.R.V.I.S' automated voice cut through Tony's panic. If only slightly. He scooted back against his numerous pillows, pressing his hands against his face as a low moan seeped from his lips. "Jar...status report." Scrunching his legs to his chest, Tony waited for J.A.R.V.I.S to reply.

 **Three suits are still in awareness mode, all station around the bed. All security systems are online. You are safe. It was only a nightmare.**

Tony laughed humorously. A harsh laugh only those who have seen the part of life that is one bitter cycle of nightmares and cold reality could make. His laugh turned into a pained whimper. "I couldn't...breathe… I couldn't…"

 **Please continue breathing, sir.**

-

 **Sleepless Nights - Steve and Bucky**

The lamp was on as it usually was every night. The low light reflecting off the metal arm coiled tight. Bucky sat crossed legged on his bed, his back hunched over as he traced his fingers over the metal ridges on his robotic hand that rested in his human one. Most assuredly lost in the memories that came with the attachment. Steve sighed, his legs dangling at the edge of his bed. Glancing up at his shield that was stationed on the wall and the loaded gun underneath it on the nightstand, Steve opened his mouth but then closed it.

Neither spoke.

Without words and without thought, Bucky opened his arms. His face weary and grim. Like a bullet, Steve was out of his own bed and had curled his body around Bucky. They laid on their sides with Bucky's head under Steve's chin and his metal arm clutching Steve's waist. Steve threw his right leg over Bucky's, pulling him close. When Bucky realized it was his metal arm that had once spilled innocent blood that was laying against Steve, he frantically tried moving it away from him. Steve noticed and shook his head. "No, Buck."

Bucky shook his head furiously. "Too much blood on that arm...don't wanna let it touch you."  
Steve reached around and pulled the metal arm back around him. "You know I've never cared."

They clung to each other much like they did in the time before the war when both were left orphans and on the run from social services. They said nothing. Just held the nightmares at bay by holding each other.

-

 **Sleepless Nights - Clint and Natasha**

Clint blinked his eyes back open. For every time he closed them, he saw his arrows piercing through the skin of innocent S.H.I.E.L.D agents during the invasion of the helicarrier. He will never forgive himself. Or Loki. He let Natasha shift the StarkTab into her lap as they Skyped with Coulson. "You're telling me no one stopped Thor when he tried to put mentos in a bottle of coca-cola?" Coulson's slightly pixellated face over the screen was incredulous.  
"We don't know how a packet of mentos and soda made their way to Thor, but they did." Natasha commented.  
"The mini-explosion hit a ceiling light," Clint snickered. "Stark was pissed, but it somehow it was his fault. He puts crazy ideas in people's heads."  
Clint had dark bags under his eyes and most of his words were slurred from exhaustion. Natasha glanced down worriedly. Neither of them sleep a full twelve hours, let alone three, and it shows on these extremely restless nights. Natasha never slept before meeting Clint.

It was never safe… in the Red Room.

Of course a body needs some form of rest to maintain function, but a sleep of free will and a drug induced one are two different things.  
They continued pointless chatter with their handler who meant more to them then they would admit until he himself couldn't keep his own words from slurring. _Keep talking._ Natasha begged in her head. Speech would distract her from the nightmares that were once a reality. _Keep talking._

-

 **Sleepless Nights - Bruce**

Bruce sat on the cold metal bench in the Cage. Staring at his reflection on the wall opposite of him, it wasn't pretty; Disheveled hair. Dark circles. His body stiff as a board. He ignored the pillow he brought with him. Bruce looked down at the armband he and Tony invented a few months back to track the monster when did its own thing.  
His reflection changed and he watched himself grow six feet tall with bulging muscles, his pigment turn a deep green, his eyes jaded, and his gaze turned… feral.  
Bruce lifted his right hand. The monster lifted its right hand. He turned his head. The monster turned his head. No matter what Bruce did, the green beast repeated it. So he sat there with empty eyes. Staring straight ahead at the reflection he loathed to admit that was him.

No matter how far he ran...  
No matter how long he stayed away from the people he cared about...  
No matter how many guns came at him…  
No matter the number of people who called him a monster…  
No matter where he went or what he did, he could never escape the real monster…

Himself.

-

 **Sleepless Nights - Thor**

He was strong. He was brave. He was scared.

Thor looked up at the expanse of New York's night sky. This was only a small fraction of stars compared to the vast quantity of Asgard's.  
Asgard.  
As Thor stood there, knowing the gatekeeper had him in his sights, he wished he could see his home once again. Oh, he was not banished, nor trapped on this earth. But he may as well be.  
"You are free to return to Asgard anytime you wish, my son. But you must bring Loki.  
And when he, Thor, argued that cruelty and hatred was to rain down upon his beloved brother if he'd ever set foot on Asgard; unless someone changed the minds and hearts of the people, namely the king, then he would not bring forth the fallen prince.  
But no. Odin stood firm in his words wroth by pride and anger. "Then don't dare return."  
The threat was heard, the verbal blade was thrusted. The heart of a prince torn by the love he carried for his brother, and the longing he felt for his own people; no matter their flaws.

Thor closed his eyes as they became heavy with pain. He did not want to be banished. Again.

-

 **How was my first chapter? I'm a bit concerned at my punctuations and making sure the characters are in well, character.**

 **Critics welcome. Dudes, don't be just blab whatever pops into your head. I already deal with silly children that I nanny. Don't need any here, thank you very much.**

 **See ya later, honeycombs. 3**

**UT**


End file.
